<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aranyhíd by lisachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183710">Aranyhíd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan'>lisachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [268]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Loneliness has a color, Cody thinks.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leoverse [268]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aranyhíd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>WARNING:</b> This story is a spin-off for Broken Heart Syndrome and is set within the series. This means that it depicts things happening way late in the 'verse, and that may be on varying degrees of spoiler.</p><p>Written for this year's COWT #10, W6, M2, prompt: "Aranyhíd (Hungarian): literally, "golden bridge", aka the sun's reflection on the surface of the water".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loneliness has a color, Cody thinks. It’s a color he knows well, as it’s been accompanying him most of his life.</p><p>Back when he was younger, he believed that color to be dark. Black or blue, perhaps violet. Mostly black, though. The darkness of his room when he dragged himself to it after a whole day of bullying at school. The darkness he could see in his own eyes when he looked at himself in the mirror and saw nothing but an empty body that people were gonna use for their daily fun. The darkness of the trash can whenever the other kids threw him inside it and then closed the lid. The darkness he desperately searched for when he had lunch in shadowy spots, hoping no one would notice him.</p><p>Then he grew up, and loneliness assumed a different color. It was red. Red was the color he always connected to his new kind of loneliness whenever William had his way with him and then left him. Red like the marks on his wrists when he left him tied to some piece of furniture for too long. Red like the marks on his body – bites and scratches – whenever they had sex. Red like that drop of blood at the corner of his mouth every time William hit him. Like his eyes, when he couldn’t stop crying because of the pain in his guts and legs after having been beaten. </p><p>Like the trail of his blood in the water, down the bathtub, on the floor.</p><p>But now that he’s sitting on the sand in Coney Island Beach, possibly for the last time, he realizes he was wrong all along. Those colors, black, blue, violet and red, weren’t the colors of loneliness – they were the colors of pain. Because all through that hurting he was never really alone – as long as he had hope that, in the future, he might find love that would cure him from that pain, he would never be truly hopeless. Somehow, his body would mend and he would survive.</p><p>Now he sees the truth about loneliness’ color. It’s that stripe of golden shimmer on the surface of the water as the sun rises on the horizon, burning hard over the ocean. An ocean he’s never going to see again.</p><p>He left Blaine sleeping in his loft two hours ago. He’s running off in the night like a common thief. He’s got a flight to catch in three hours – speaking of which, he better get moving.</p><p>He stands up and dusts his own clothes, taking a look at the water and its blinding reflex one more time. He had found happiness. He was happy with Leo. Pain was cured, hope was still within him. Then it was over. It was darkness again. And over the last couple weeks, with Blaine, he has caught a glimpse of what happiness could feel like again – but he can’t touch it. He can’t do this to himself once again. He can’t give himself a chance to believe in something that clearly isn’t going to last.</p><p>Hope isn’t within him anymore. And there’s not even a sliver of dark pain coming with the realization. Only the shimmering shine of the sun reverberating on the surface of the ocean.</p><p>Only loneliness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>